1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique of permanent magnetic levitation vehicle, and more particularly, to a permanent magnetic levitation apparatus comprising a permanent magnetic track unit and a permanent magnetic levitation wing unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
The levitation forces of the permanent magnetic levitation vehicle are resulted from the repulsion forces generated between the poles of the track permanent magnets and the poles of vehicle permanent magnets which face that of the track permanent magnets and have the same polarity as that of the poles of the track permanent magnets. The current permanent magnets provided on the track unit and the vehicle are formed by directly fixing permanent magnetic material on ferromagnetic based plates respectively. The above method is effective, however loss of the rest energy is high and the amount of the expensive hard-magnetic materials used for permanent magnets such as NdFeB is increased, so that the manufacture cost is increased and resources are wasted.
The above-mentioned levitation techniques are referred to the Chinese Patent Publication No. CN1264660A entitled “tube vacuum permanent magnetic compensation type levitation train-elevated railway-station system”.